walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Good Man
"The Good Man" is the sixth and final episode of the first season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 4, 2015. It was written by Robert Kirkman & Dave Erickson and directed by Stefan Schwartz. Plot As civil unrest grows, and the dead take over, Travis and Madison try to devise ways to protect their families. Synopsis The city of Los Angeles looms through the moonlit night, devoid of any obvious signs of life and light, except the fires that rage unabated through entire neighbourhoods. A massive horde of infected pound on the doors of the nearby stadium. The three families prepare to leave their home after hearing of Operation Cobalt from Andrew. Daniel wants to kill him, but Travis argues that without him, they have no way of locating Griselda, Nick, and Liza in the command post. Travis persuades Daniel to let him take Andrew with them. Daniel tries to reconcile with Ofelia, asking for her help in carrying out the plan. She is still mortified at her father's culpability in the torture campaigns in El Salvador. He reasons that he was keeping her safe by not telling her. At Travis' truck, Andrews begs to be let go as he knows Daniel will kill him eventually, and Travis relents. They head towards one of the checkpoints, and along the way they see a family having a casual night, unaware of the current situation. They reach the checkpoint where there are no soldiers around. Daniel opens the gates and all three cars move past. Later on, Daniel casually walks to the military command post, where he is spotted by two soldiers. They debate whether he is a walker, to which one soldier jokingly tells the other that the dead don't use tools, although they suspect that he might be infected. They tell him to stay where he is or they will shoot him. Daniel tells them to "save their ammunition" before strolling away. The two soldiers spot a herd of zombies and alert the compound of the incoming infected. The screen pans out to show that Daniel has released all of the infected from the stadium that the military locked them in, numbering in the thousands. Daniel, Ofelia, Madison, Travis, Alicia, and Chris make their way into the compound through another entrance with the distraction the zombies are providing. Alicia and Chris are left behind with the car. Bethany and Liza hear gunshots outside and witness the growing numbers of infected amassing outside the fences, as soldiers try to thin them out with gunfire. Their medical evac leaves without them after "assessing" the situation to be too dangerous, so Bethany tells everyone to head downstairs to join the military evacuation, insisting that she'll "take care" of the patients. When Liza hesitates, Bethany urges her to leave with the others, and she reluctantly agrees. At the parking lot, Alicia and Chris discuss what would happen if the others don't come back. Chris notices shadows behind Alicia and the two get in the car. Believing that they are infected they plan to hide until they pass, but the car's windows shatter, and the two are forcefully pulled from it by three soldiers. An officer asks Chris for the keys to the car, as they are planning to flee the scene for their own lives. Chris refuses to hand them over, and another of the soldiers scoffs at him, offering to take the two of them along with them. Chris refuses to comply, and the third soldier makes a move towards Alicia. Chris angrily intervenes, and a small scuffle ensues which Alicia stops by announcing that she has the keys, which she hands over. The soldier attempts to grab Alicia by the hair, asking if she's sure she doesn't want to come with them. Incensed, Chris once again gets between them, and the soldiers quickly surround him. He punches one of them in the face, but is promptly knocked unconscious by a retaliatory strike. In the holding cells, after Strand and Nick hear gunshots and soldiers leaving, they decide that it is time to leave. Strand searches for the key to their cell but cannot find it, and Nick reveals that he stole the key from him, impressing Strand. They leave their cell and at the insistence of Strand, walk past all the other people being held captive, demanding to be freed too. Nick asks Strand where they are going, to which he replies they are going to get transport and find "Abigail". They run through a door which activates a sensor. As they make their way through, they find a zombie eating Melvin, the officer with whom Strand had been trading in the holding cell compound. Strand walks to him much to Nick's alarm, but he assures him that the infected are "slow." Strand takes his cuff links back, telling Melvin that he can keep the watch. Melvin asks to be euthanized, but Strand coldly responds "You're well on your way." Infected surge in and Strand takes a pistol from a dead soldier, regretfully stating that Melvin was his ride out, and the two retreat. Liza exits the facility and witnesses the military evacuation underway. Soldiers are shooting the massive horde of infected pressing up against the fences while other personal are piling into military vehicles and helicopters. She approaches one of the evac helicopters, and is offered a helping hand to board it, but after a brief pause, she declines. Just then, a section of the fences is breached and walkers begin to seep into the grounds. She watches as soldiers with riot shields try to contain the breach, but are overwhelmed. One of them is viciously bitten on the neck, and desperately attempts to board a helicopter, but is declined entry when the soldiers realize that he is infected. He runs towards the back end of the helicopter and kills himself on the helicopter's propeller blade to avoid reanimation. The sheer number of the infected causes the fences to give way completely, and they begin to pour in. The tower is also knocked over, and the soldiers present on it are quickly mauled to death. Realizing that containment has failed, the surviving soldiers retreat as more of them are taken by the walkers. Liza runs back into the facility. Inside, the four proceed towards the holding cells where they are shocked to find people inside. They ask for Nick and Griselda, and a man asks them if it was a boy with a man in a suit. They realize that they are talking about Nick, so Travis frees everyone with his rifle. Strand and Nick are running from the infected back to the door they went through. They are unable to open it as they unknowingly activated a locking mechanism beforehand. Strand tries to open the other doors but is unable to. The zombies edge ever closer and cut off any escape route back the way they came Nick spots Madison and the others arriving on the other side of the doors, and believes their situation is hopeless, telling his mother to go. However, Liza reunites with the group, barely managing to save them using her card to override the system and open the door. The group makes their way into the kitchen and mess hall where they fend off more infected. After getting through the mess hall, Daniel asks Liza where Griselda is. Liza is unable to reply, and Daniel realizes that Griselda passed away. Ofelia struggles to accept her mother's death and wants more information. She says that she wants to see her mother, to which Liza tells her, "there's nothing left to see." Strand tells Madison that he has a house on the water with supplies. As they pass through a parking lot now filled with the remains of the infected, Ofelia and Daniel watch as they believe Griselda's remains are among them. At the parking lot, Madison and Travis find Chris and Alicia, who tell them soldiers took their SUV while they were gone. Andrew appears and points a gun at Daniel. Ofelia tries to persuade him to lower the gun, but he shoots her in the arm instead. Enraged, Travis tackles Andrew to the ground and proceeds to brutally and mercilessly beat him until Madison manages to make him stop. He relents and walks away, putting his hands on his truck and shudders, shocked with what he had done. After the incident, the group commandeers the remaining cars they had and head back towards LA, which is seemingly entirely abandoned. Madison asks Strand for instructions, and the latter responds not to take the freeway or go downtown. He tells her to go left to the river and follow down the path. Large fires have engulfed whole neighborhoods across the city. They reach Strand's house, who deactivates the security system and lets them in, offering them food if they want it. Nick tells Madison that he felt like he had been living in their current situation far more longer then the others, and how they had just caught up with him. Liza gives Daniel some medical supplies, telling him that Ofelia's wound is clotting and that the cloth should be changed regularly. Daniel thanks her and Liza hugs Chris before leaving. Madison chases after her, while Travis, who noticed Madison leaving, follows her. At the balcony, Strand tells Nick they can't stay, as no one can and in a mad world, they must embrace the madness to survive. He beckons Nick to look through the telescope, and Nick finds "Abigail", who is presumably the yacht off the shore. Madison continues to follow Liza. She asks her why she is going so far, and Liza reveals a bite wound she got from one of the infected while they were fleeing through the kitchen. She hands her a gun, reminding her of their promise in the third episode and how Travis would be heartbroken if he had to do it. Travis appears and asks what is going on. Madison tells him that she has a bite wound and Travis says they can save her, but Liza tells him the antibiotics do not work against it. Completely distraught and heartbroken, Travis asks Madison for the gun and shoots Liza. Everyone hears the gunshot; Alicia and Chris look for the source while Nick and Strand wonder where it came from. Chris finds Liza's body and starts crying, while Travis, completely heartbroken, drops to his knees on the beach. Madison comforts him while the screen pans out into the ocean. Other Cast Co-Stars *Emy Aneke as Johnson *Ese Atawo as Internee #2 *Artine Brown as Soldier #2 *Megan Danso as Internee #3 *Khaira Ledeyo as Nurse Hodges *Toby Levins as Sgt. Melvin Allen *Tony Marin as Young Chris Manawa *Jaren Moore as Internee #1 *Panou as Guardsman #1 *Christian Tessier as Guardsman #2 Uncredited *Maxwell Yip as Shih *Chris Furci as Medic *Unknown as Willimas Deaths *Shih (Off-Screen) *Willimas *Melvin Allen *Hector Ramirez (Off-Screen) *Bethany Exner (Off-Screen) *Elizabeth Ortiz *Numerous counts of soldiers, citizens, and patients Trivia *Last appearance of Melvin Allen. *Last appearance of Bethany Exner. *Last appearance of Elizabeth Ortiz. (Alive) *Last appearance of Andrew Adams. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Shih. *Last appearance of Hodges. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Willimas. *First (and last) appearance of Johnson. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Jones. (Unknown) *The title refers to Travis letting Andrew Adams go and giving a merciful shot to Liza. *In a statement following the release of the episode, Robert Kirkman stated that at this point in the series the world would be in a full state of apocalypse. *Liza reveals to Travis and Madison that no matter how someone dies, they always reanimate, similar to how Edwin Jenner revealed the truth to Rick Grimes in the first season finale of The Walking Dead "TS-19" and Rick revealed it to the rest of his group in the second season finale "Beside the Dying Fire". **According to Liza, its not the bites themselves that are fatal but the untreatable infection they cause. Liza indicates that all the infection does is kill a person like any other method of death and the person simply reanimates from dying because of the infection as they would if they had gotten shot or stabbed. *This episode features the first on-screen kills for many of the main characters during the kitchen fight with the zombies. The exceptions are Nick who killed Calvin in the "Pilot", Madison who killed the zombified Art Costa in "So Close, Yet So Far" and Daniel who killed the zombified Peter Dawson in "The Dog". Goofs/Errors *There are a few zombies in the horde of infected who blink during the closeup scenes of the invasion. *When Nick shows Strand the key he took from him, the orientation of the key changes between cut-scenes are clearly visible. *Strand shoots several zombies in the kitchen despite having apparently run out of ammo in the hallway when he and Nick were trapped. Before the rest of Madison's group arrives to save them, the clicking of an empty gun can be heard. *When Nick looks at The Abigail through the telescope the hull of the boat is white. But when they actually go to the boat in season two the hull is black. *In the final scene at the beach, Travis' fists look quite injury free despite some few hours earlier giving a soldier a massive beating that resulted in severely damaged knuckles. References Category:Season 1 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Fear The Walking Dead